Back to the Memories
by Lovesick543
Summary: Alena, the new girl at college, meets up with her old friends! But wait! Their keeping a huge secret from her?


Alena's P.O.V.

I woke up looking outside the window. I guess fell asleep, my family and I were driving to my new college to get me settled in there. I looked at the clock; it was 2:24 in the morning. I then looked around, my Dad was driving up front while my Mom was asleep in the passenger seat, my sisters, Chloe and Tessa, were sleeping in the seats next to me. Chloe has dark brown hair that goes down right about to her neck; she's 17, she's very gorgeous, although, she dresses a little…iffy. Tessa has lighter brown hair, a tad longer than Chloe's. She's 15, gorgeous like her sister, but dresses casual. I have brown hair also, probably the same as Chloe's. I'm 19, my Mom and Dad say I'm beautiful, but you know, their my, parents, all parents say that! I just turned on my IPod and fell asleep to the song 'California Gurls'.

- WAKING UP -

"We're here, we're here, and we're here! I heard my Mom Exclaim. I also heard everyone else groan in annoyance of my super, over excited Mom. I opened my eyes to see this huge, I mean HUGE, building outside my window. I actually thought I was at Hogwarts (from Harry Potter)!

"Ugh, please be quite woman!" Chloe groaned

"Excuse me?" My mom questioned

"Your heard me!"

"Remember Chloe, trea-"My Mom got cut off by Chloe

"Remember to treat your mom with respect, yayaya!"

My mom just glared at her for a minute and then said "Great, the movers already put in your furniture, so just get your bags and let's go!" Obviously my Mom thought it was that easy, but whatever! I jumped out of the car and went to get my bags, with everyone groggily walking out of the car behind me. We all walked over to the buildings, I looked at my piece of paper I was given that said the room I was in: building A, room 30. Ok, that's easy I just have to find building A and room 30! "Hmm, where is building A?" My Mom said while looking around all the buildings.

"Oh, I see it! Over there!" Tessa half shouted. Sure enough that was it; we started to walk over to the sign that had a big A on it. When I got inside it was a nice building it had a front desk (with no one there), an elevator, a couple doors that led into the dorms and a room with a ton of food and a ping pong table. This place looks deserted! I looked over to one of the doors that led into the dorms, it said: DORMS 1-30. I pointed over there and I heard my Mom say a slight "Oh".

"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom!" Tessa said

"So, do I!"Chloe also said

"Me too!" My Dad said along

"That's good because I do too, Alena how about you head to your dorm and we go to the restroom? I think we can find it." My Mom suggested

I shrugged, and they went to find the bathroom. I entered the dorms I walked to the end and found dorm 30. I looked at the sign on the door: DORM 30. Gabrielle, Alena, Elena, and Kara. Weird, those were the names of my Elementary friends! Doubtful. I walked in slowly, there was one girl lay down on her bed listening to her IPod and reading a book (who does that!), another girl doing Yoga on the floor…ok? And another one in the corner making out with a random guy. The guy left when I came in, before we left he winked at me…why? I don't think guys are supposed to be ; they all seemed really happy to see me, even the girl with that guy. They all went over to me screaming for joy and hugging me?

"OH MY GOSH IT'S REALLY YOU!" One girl said

"YAY, ALENA!" Said another one. While the OTHER one squealed. Why are they hugging me?

"Sorry, you probably don't remember us. I'm Gabbie" Gabbie said (The one making out with that guy )

"I'm Elena!" Elena said (The one doing Yoga) She's TOO happy!

"And I'm Kara." Kara said (the one reading and listening to her IPod).

"I'm…Alena…"I said stuttering a little

"Yeah we know! Remember us? From Elementary school?" They all said together. Oh, so I WAS right!

"Yeah of course I do!" I exclaimed. We all hugged again.

"Do you remember me?" A mysterious voiced said from behind me. I turned around and I saw that guy! I didn't know what to say. I was trying to think of who it was…

"Oh Jace get your butt in her and make her remember!" Gabbie said. Jace? J-A-C-E? The one who I had a crush on? Wow, that WAS long ago! And then I remembered Gabbie had a crush on him too!

"Whatever" Jace sighed as he walked in. There was a ring, I looked at my IPhone to see if it was me, and it wasn't. "Speak. Oh sup Zach. No .Ok… fine yes. Whatever meet you there. "Jace said "I have to go, bye" he said as he kissed Gabbie on the cheek. I guess their dating.

"Bye Babe" Gabbie said. Wow, how did I know? I'm…a…little…jealous…?


End file.
